


Curiosity

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Captain’s Assistant, Curiosity, Gen, scientific observation, supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Naomi and Captain Janeway wait to see a star go supernova





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019 - Prompt 12 - “What if I don’t see it?”

“But what if I don’t see it?” Said Naomi looking up at Janeway.

The Captain and her assistant stood on the bridge watching the view screen intently. They waited with baited breath for the explosion - when the star would go supernova.

“I’m sure you will see it,” Janeway replied with a smile, looking down at Naomi.

Janeway relished the moments of pure scientific curiosity she shared with her youngest crew member.


End file.
